


Skóra

by Loreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bonding, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kissing, Krzewienie braterskiej miłości, M/M, Shapeshifter, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Supernatural S01E06, punch - freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreen/pseuds/Loreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>,,-Zawsze mnie dziwiło, jak ludzie potrafią odmawiać sobie tego, na czym tak bardzo im zależy, zamiast po prostu to wziąć. Widzisz, ja nie jestem człowiekiem, więc nie mam z tym problemu.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skóra

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatywne zakończenie sceny odcinka ''Skin" sezonu 1. Chyba, każdy wincestowy fan zgodzi się ze mną, że tak jest o wiele lepiej xd
> 
> Betowała (a miała co): McDanno_Rulz :)

Ocknął się, ledwo widząc na oczy w otaczającym go półmroku. Nie mógł zebrać myśli przez ćmiący ból z tyłu głowy i nacisk sznura na jego szyi. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował, było małe i obskurne. Z pewnością ukryte pod ulicami miasta, gdzieś w podziemiach, które wraz z Deanem przeszukiwał. Wiało chłodem i wilgocią, ściany wokół niego były pokryte grzybem. Cuchnęło zgnilizną i rozkładem, powietrze było wręcz ciężkie od tego smrodu.   
  
Próbował poluźnić więzy, ale tylko poranił sobie nadgarstki. Nagle widzi ruch po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia i z cienia wychodzi Dean z liną owiniętą wokół ramienia. Samowi wystarcza sekunda, by zorientować się, że to nie jest jego brat. Nie potrzebuje do tego blasku tęczówek zmiennokształtnego. Bo choć wygląda jak idealna kopia Deana, to porusza się zupełnie inaczej. Jakby dopiero się uczył, jak używać tego ciała, jego ruchy są ostrożne, prawie niepewne. Podchodzi do niego i zdziela go po twarzy zaciśniętą pięścią. Sam warczy, sunąc językiem po rozciętej wardze.   
  
— Gdzie on jest? Gdzie jest Dean? — pyta Sam, nie spuszczając wzroku ze zmiennokształtnego, który przechodzi obok niego i wchodzi do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia.   
  
— Nie martwiłbym się o niego. Na twoim miejscu martwiłbym się o siebie — mruczy ‘’Dean’’, wracając z dużą, zniszczoną torbą.  
  
— Gdzie. On. Jest. — mówi Sam, cedząc słowa.  
  
— Naprawdę, nie chcesz wiedzieć — śmieje się. — Przysięgam, im więcej uczę się o tobie i twojej rodzinie… A myślałem, że to ja miałem kiepskie dzieciństwo.   
  
— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc: ‘’uczysz’’? — Zmiennokształtny staje przy biurku, łapiąc się za głowę, gdy na jego twarzy pojawia się grymas bólu. Wspomnienia rozmowy między braćmi uderzają w niego niespodziewanie. Czuje radość, jaką czuł Dean, kiedy po raz pierwszy od lat spotkał się z Samem. Oraz smutek i żal, gdy myślał, że również po raz kolejny straci brata. Odpręża się i z uśmiechem odwraca się do Sama, który patrzy na niego zmieszany.   
  
— Z pewnością miał z tobą problemy. Poszedłeś na studia, a on musiał zostać w domu. To znaczy, ja musiałem zostać w domu. Z tatą. Nie pomyślałeś, że ja też mam własne marzenia? I pragnienia. — Sobowtór Deana spojrzał na niego dziwnie. — Ale tata mnie potrzebował. Gdzie ty, do diabła, wtedy byłeś?  
  
— Gdzie jest mój brat? — Zmiennokształtny pochyla się w stronę Sama, kładąc dłonie na jego udach. Ich twarze dzieli teraz parę centymetrów. Gdyby któryś z nich przesunął się choć trochę do przodu, stykaliby się nosami. Sam zamiera, czując, jak oddech fałszywego Deana owiewa jego policzek. Ma wrażenie, że za chwilę dostanie zeza od patrzenia gdziekolwiek, byle nie na jego usta.   
  
— Ja jestem twoim bratem. I wiesz, co jest najzabawniejsze? Znam wszystkie jego obawy i najgłębsze pragnienia. Wiem też, że ty nie jesteś świadom nawet połowy z nich. Zawsze mnie dziwiło, jak ludzie potrafią odmawiać sobie tego, na czym tak bardzo im zależy, zamiast po prostu to wziąć. Widzisz, ja nie jestem człowiekiem, więc nie mam z tym problemu. — ‘’Dean’’ unieruchamia go, wbijając palce w jego szczękę i przyciska swoje usta do ust Sama. Sam próbuje  się wyrwać, ale nie może nawet cofnąć głowy, mając za sobą drewniany słup, do którego jest przywiązany. Zaciska mocno powieki, gdy sobowtór wpycha język do jego ust, muskając nim jego podniebienie, mrucząc przy tym obscenicznie. Chwilę później wsuwa swoją wolną dłoń w jego spodnie. Sam czuje, jak coś w nim pęka. Otwiera gwałtownie oczy, widząc wszystko przez czerwoną mgłę, i z całej siły, bez namysłu, zaciska zęby na penetrującym języku.   
  
Krztusi się krwią, która natychmiast wypełnia jego usta, zaczyna spływać mu po brodzie  i wzdłuż szyi, barwiąc sznur na czerwono. Rwie go, ma odruch wymiotny i gdyby tylko mógł się pochylić, z pewnością zwróciłby wszystko, co ma w żołądku. Wypluwa krew i to, co udało mu się odgryźć, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od wrzeszczącego z bólu zmiennokształtnego. Szczerzy się do niego i zastanawia, dlaczego czuje taką satysfakcję.   
  
Jeszcze raz szarpie się w więzach, wykorzystując swoją chwilową przewagę. Wtedy do pomieszczenia wpada Dean, ten prawdziwy, z furią wymalowaną na twarzy i z bronią wycelowaną w swojego sobowtóra. Rzuca Samowi kontrolne spojrzenie. Widząc go w tym stanie, związanego i całego we krwi, Sam myśli, że zmiennokształtny będzie miał szczęście, jeśli jego brat po prostu go zastrzeli.  
  
— Jesteś już martwy. — Głos Deana jest niski i przejmujący w porównaniu do ogłuszających odgłosów wystrzału. Mimo tego, Sam słyszy doskonale każde słowo.   
  
Sobowtór pada martwy na ziemię z rękoma przerzuconymi nad głową, niemalże ironicznie, wyglądając na zdziwionego. Dean podchodzi do ciała i ściąga z jego karku  swój naszyjnik, który kiedyś dostał od Sama. — To moje — warczy, wkładając go przez głowę.   
  
— Dean!   
  
— Sam! To twoja krew? — Dean wyciąga nóż z tylnej kieszeni i przecina sznury na jego szyi i nadgarstkach.   
  
— Nie, odgryzłem mu język. — W chwili gdy mówi to na głos, dociera do niego, co właściwie zrobił i ku zaskoczeniu Deana zaczyna się śmiać.   
  
— Słodki Jezu, Sam, ty szaleńcze. Jak to się stało?  
  
— Pocałował mnie i zaczął macać — mówi, pocierając bolące nadgarstki i sztywny kark.   
  
— Kurwa — mruczy Dean. — Kompletnie mu odwaliło. Dlaczego miałby robić coś takiego?  
  
— Ty mi powiedz. — Sam nagle poważnieje i staje naprzeciwko brata. Ich twarze dzieli teraz parę centymetrów. Gdyby któryś z nich przesunął się choć trochę do przodu, stykaliby się nosami. Sam zamiera, czując oddech brata na swoich ustach. Ma dziwne déjà vu.  
  
— Co? — szepcze Dean, nie ruszając się z miejsca.   
  
— Zanim przybiegłeś mi pomóc, zamieniłem z nim parę słów.   
  
— Tak? Widzę, że próbujesz zaprzyjaźnić się, dosłownie, z każdym. — Sam zna swojego brata wystarczająco dobrze by wiedzieć, że w taki sposób próbuje się bronić. Kpiarskie komentarze, głupie żarty, wszystko to by odwrócić uwagę od prawdziwego problemu.   
  
— Tak. Powiedział mi coś chwilę przed tym, jak mnie zmacał. — Uśmiecha się, widząc, jak źrenice Deana zwężają się ze złości, choć w pomieszczeniu panuje półmrok. Jedynym źródłem światła są świeczki powtykane w strategiczne miejsca. — Czego pragniesz, a boisz się po to sięgnąć?   
  
— Sam… to był zmiennokształtny. Kłamał, tak jak reszta kreatur. Cokolwiek ci nagadał… nie możesz temu ufać. — Skrzydełka nosa Deana drgnęły, kiedy poczuł zapach krwi w oddechu Sama.   
  
— Czasem mówią prawdę. Szczególnie jeśli myślą, że to nasze ostatnie minuty życia. — Sam bierze głęboki wdech i spogląda nieobecnym wzrokiem ponad ramieniem Deana. — Wiesz, dlaczego tak naprawdę uciekłem do Stanford? — Dean kręci  przecząco głową, nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia. — Nie uciekałem przed potworami ani mieszkaniem w okropnych hotelach. Nie uciekałem nawet przed brakiem stabilności czy ryzykiem, że każdy dzień może być tym ostatnim. Uciekłem, bo wyniszczała mnie myśl, że jest coś, czego pragnę najbardziej na świecie, a nie mam na tyle odwagi, by postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Każdego dnia ryzykowałem życiem, polując z wami na potwory i ponosząc rany. A nie potrafiłem zrobić jednej, prostej rzeczy. — Sam przełyka ciężko, niepewnie, wyciągając dłoń do twarzy Deana. Obejmuje nią jego policzek, delikatnie, bojąc się, że może go tym spłoszyć.   
  
— Co to… — Dean chrząka, wtulając, prawie niezauważalnie, twarz w dłoń brata. — Co to takiego?  
  
I wtedy Sam zamyka przestrzeń między nimi, przyciągając go do pocałunku. Wolną ręką obejmuje brata w pasie i przysuwa go do siebie, aż stykają się na całej długości. Czuje ciepło ciała Deana i dopiero wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo było mu zimno. Pogłębia pocałunek, jęcząc w usta Deana, smakując resztki krwi na języku.   
  
Niespodziewanie zostaje pchnięty na ścianę. Posłusznie poddaje się Deanowi, który unieruchamia jego ręce nad głową, wgryzając się w jego usta, aż są czerwone i opuchnięte. Wygina się, szukając mocniejszego tarcia i wzdycha z ulgą, gdy Dean wypycha swoje biodra do przodu, dając mu to, czego potrzebuje.   
  
Dean bez uprzedzenia przerywa pocałunek. — Od jak dawna… ? — Marszczy brwi, mimowolnie zastanawiając się, jak długo będzie mówił urywanymi zdaniami.  
  
Sam potrząsa głową, uśmiechając się smutno. — Wystarczająco długo, by żałować zmarnowanego czasu.   
  
— Nic mi nigdy nie powiedziałeś. Nie dałeś żadnej wskazówki.  
  
— Ty także. Czemu muszę dowiadywać się takich rzeczy od zmiennokształtnego? — Sam patrzy, zirytowany.  
  
Dean odwraca wzrok, zmieszany. — Bo nie miałeś się dowiedzieć. Jestem twoim starszym bratem, nie mogłem ci tego zrobić.   
  
Sam wywraca oczami, słysząc jego słowa. — Daj sobie spokój z tym kompleksem starszego brata i protektora. Siedzimy w tym obaj i chyba możemy się zgodzić co do tego, że jesteśmy jak najbardziej na tak.   
  
— Suka.  
  
— Dupek.  
  
— Skopię ci tyłek, jak tylko wrócimy do hotelu — fuka Dean, zaciskając dłoń na włosach brata i przyciągając go do siebie.  
  
Sam uśmiecha się chytrze, słysząc niewypowiedzianą obietnicę w jego słowach. — Mam taką nadzieję.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Napisz w komentarzu, jaki inny odcinek, który ma wincestowy potencjał, mogłabym przerobić. 50% zysku dla ciebie!


End file.
